


In a Good Mood

by Astra_M



Series: The Scent of Grass and Flowers [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Scarves, Team 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astra_M/pseuds/Astra_M
Summary: There were a hundred different ways to smirk, and his friend had mastered them all.  But this was different.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino
Series: The Scent of Grass and Flowers [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883662
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	In a Good Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in November 2007

Something’s up. I wonder what it could be?

Choji glanced curiously across the table, trying to place his finger on what was bothering him about his best friend’s demeanor. To a casual onlooker, there was nothing unusual about the habitually bored-looking face. But not so for Choji. He had always been extraordinarily perceptive towards Shikamaru’s moods and well-versed in their subtle vagaries. There were a hundred different ways to smirk, and his friend had mastered them all. But this was different. 

Shikamaru was actually smiling.

Choji’s brows furrowed. He knew that Shikamaru was hardly the gloomy drag others sometimes accused him of being, but he was rarely in such a lighthearted mood. Especially given the fact that they were presently sitting in their usual booth at Yakiniki-Q due to his and Ino’s joint birthdays, which Shikamaru would have preferred not to have celebrated at all. So then why was he so... happy? 

Puzzling this mystery out was almost enough to distract Choji from his impatiently rumbling stomach. Almost. But he’d never been one for restraint when it came to meals, celebratory or otherwise, and he was starting to wonder if he’d be able to hold off long enough for the toast. Fortunately just then, Ino arrived, sufficiently distracting him.

Now Choji’s brows arched in surprise. As Ino slid into her customary seat besides him, he noticed that she was wearing her usual skin-baring outfit, with one notable difference: a long, fluffy white scarf was encircled about her neck. Choji recognized it immediately.

“Oh! I see you’re wearing my present.”

To Choji’s confusion, Ino reacted to his observation by turning a rosy hue. Then she gave him an awkward smile.

“Thank you, Choji,” she murmured softly. “It... it’s a really handy gift.”

A soft snicker floated across the table, and Choji spotted Shikamaru rubbing his nose casually. Ino’s strange shyness instantly vanished as the color of her cheeks rose a notch. Choji watched bewilderedly as she glared angrily at the other boy.

“Hmph. At least some people here know how to give proper birthday gifts.”

Shikamaru merely shrugged, his mood totally unfazed by her sarcasm, and Ino began to scowl ominously. Keen on heading off an argument that might further delay their meal, Choji tried to soothe her temper.

“Well, I’m really glad you liked it. It looks good on you,” he said sincerely, and then a curious thought occurred to him. “But it’s only September, and the weather hasn’t really gotten all that cold yet. Aren’t you too warm wearing it now?”

Mystifyingly, Ino became flustered. She ran a hand self-consciously along the thick fabric, pressing it securely against her neck.

“Don’t be silly! Scarves are all-season accessories - everyone knows that.”

“Er... but aren’t those types of scarves usually made of thinner material?”

Ino’s eyes flashed. “A fashionable girl like myself ought to know when she can or can’t wear something!” she snapped.

“Um... okay.”

Choji fell silent, considering her odd behavior. Normally Ino was like an open book; reading her was hardly a challenge, as more often than not she would tell everyone directly what was on her mind. But her edginess today was baffling, and it was as Choji gazed thoughtfully at the gift scarf that he suddenly noticed something.

“Hey, Ino! Is that a rash on your neck?” he asked, pointing at a deep purplish mark that peeked out from beneath the cloth’s upper edge.

“What?!? No, it’s not!” cried Ino as she tugged up the scarf protectively, where its whiteness served to contrast sharply with her flushed cheeks. “Um, I mean... I don’t think it is,” she added with a nervous gulp after a long moment.

“But are you sure?” persisted Choji, thinking of an uncomfortable skin infection he’d once endured as a child. “Don’t you think you should get that looked at by a doctor? Or your parents at least?”

To his astonishment, Ino instantly turned pale. She shot him a mortified look as both hands clutched the scarf defensively. “No, Choji. I really don’t think they’d care to see this.”

“Then perhaps it would be best if I looked at it,” offered Shikamaru suddenly. He was gazing steadily at Ino, and Choji had the distinct impression he was trying not to smirk. “Right here and now, Ino... just to be sure, of course.”

At this Ino froze, staring back at Shikamaru wordlessly while turning a deep shade of red, until at last she abruptly dropped her eyes. Then with a stiff toss of her hair, she quickly stood up from the table. 

“If you’ll excuse me,” said Ino frostily as she turned her back towards them and flounced off.

Choji waited until she had exited before turning worriedly to his friend.

“Hey, Shikamaru. You did get her something for her birthday, didn’t you?”

He now noticed that Shikamaru’s smile had morphed into a full-blown grin.

“Yeah, Choji. But I didn’t wrap it.”


End file.
